Strongest Sword
by XiaoWing
Summary: Ichigo wakes up and finds himself in Narutos dimesion. He was really angry. He had just used Mugestu and shot his attack at Aizen when he was suddenly pulled into Narutos mind space because someone wanted to brag.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Awakening!**

Ichigo opened his eyes. The first thing that Ichigo became aware of was the He had head splitting headache, the second that he was blind, or that it was completely dark. He hoped it was just very dark. He tried to remember, but his mind was fussy and blurred. The only thing that he was sure of was that he didn't know where he was and why he was there. Slowly his sight came back and he could finally see what was above him. It looked like the ceiling was made of stone, a dark and somehow damp looking stone. With his arms supporting him from left and right, he managed to slowly lift his body into a sitting position. Turning his head left and right he realize that he was sitting on the wet floor of a sewer or something similar. He shivered. The sewer was over flown with water and he was pretty wet. Ichigo wondered if he could get sick in his soul form or if souls didn't get sick. He decided to stand up, even thought that wouldn't help him much with his already wet clothes, and looked around ones more. Ichigo decided that he didn't like the place. It was cold, wet and seemed to be endless with no change at all.

Ichigo went through his memories again, but still his memories came up blank. The last thing that he remembered was his use of Mugetsu. His power output had been so strong that it had started to blow up and disintegrate everything around him. After that nothing, everything became dark. He did not possess the memories that could be able to connect his situation then with his situation now. He could not fathom how he had arrived from a battlefield into a sewer. Ichigo decided to stop thinking about it for now. It was clear that the answer wouldn't be found in his memories and he had no desire to stand here in this wet, cold sewer all day, so he started to move and explore. It wasn't like he had anything to do anyway and the sooner he was able to leave it the better.

Ichigo wasn't sure how much time had passed when he was finally about ready to give up for the 'day'. Ichigo wasn't so sure how much, but he believed that hours had already passed while he had searched for a way out. Still he wouldn't give up just jet, because giving up would include another not so liked part of that choice. It would mean that he would have to sit down and take a break. He didn't want to sit down when the floor was over flown with water, so he chose the other opinion. He was about to start walking again, when he suddenly heard someone or something breathing. To tell the truth Ichigo wasn't really picky right now, anything would do, even a hollow, as long as it could talk. He needed answers and finally someone or something could maybe give him some. Maybe god had decided to finally stop messing with him, Ichigo believed that was one of god's favorite pastimes and had decided to answer his prayers. Ichigo desperately hoped that the person or being could talk and give him answers to his questions. Ichigo started to walk. His steps quickened till he started to move in a light jog. The breathing of the creature or person was getting louder. The human or being must have heard him arrive, how not with the sounds of splashing water, and asked:

"Brat, what do you want? Why did you come here?"

The being must have mistaken Ichigo for someone else, since he didn't consider himself young enough to be called brat anymore. Still he moved toward the sound of the voice, not really caring who this brat was, since the joy that the being could talk had overthrown any other rational thought Ichigo might have had. This being could even talk in full sentences, what made it even better, with his luck Ichigo wouldn't have been surprised if he had gotten a being that couldn't talk in full sentences or even talked another language all together. If his character had allowed it, he might have jumped in joy, since it didn't the only real change in his body language was the small smile that had started to form on his face. He finally arrived at the source of the voice and stared, with a bit of surprise, since he hadn't thought about it, at bars, like some king of prison bars. A cage if one would call it such, since it clearly wasn't made for humans, was stretching from one side of the room to the other. It was enormous in size and the bars were thick but also far apart. A human could have easily slipped between one of them and flee the cage. This being he was about to meet was probably much bigger than him in size. He finally spotted the prisoner of said cage. It was a gigantic red fox with nine tails, if he counted them correctly. The fox like creature looked at him and snarled:

"Who are you? You are not the brat. Are you one of the foolish human being, who wish to control me?"

"To your first question my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and to your second question: Why would I want to control you? I have something much more important to do than that. I have a few questions that I would like to get answered."

The fox looked suspicious, but also curious. It seemed to decide to indulge the 'human' for now. Ichigo noticing that the fox stayed quiet and waited for his questions he started.

"First I hope you will give me your name and the second and for me much more important question: Can you tell me were exactly I am?"

The fox looked at him a little surprised. It seemed that it had thought Ichigo would ask some different questions.

"I am called Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Kyuubi for short and am the most powerful being in this dimension. Right now we are residing inside the mind of Uzumaki Naruto, my jailor." Ichigo mulled over the information he had gotten. How had he managed to enter another mind and how was he able to leave.

"Kyuubi, do you know why I am in this boy's mind and how I can get out again?" Ichigo asked. It was a bit weird having a normal conservation with a gigantic red fox, but right now Ichigo could care less. As long as he got answers, he wouldn't have cared even if the being had been a talking chair, though he might have thought that he had gone crazy if that had happened.

"I do not know why you are here but I do know how you can get out. You could rip of my seal and I could get us both out of this hellhole!" The Kyuubi grinned and Ichigo was only too aware of the fact that it almost looked exactly like his hollow's. Still even if he had wanted to help Kyuubi free himself he couldn't.

"Sorry Kyuubi, even if I wanted to free you I wouldn't be able to do that! The seal is made in such a way that only your 'jailor', the one you reside in, can rip the seal away and free you. You would need to make you 'jailor' do that to free yourself." Ichigo had noticed that Kyuubi had gotten angry, but as soon as the the explanation had left Ichigo's lips he had calmed down again. Ichigo was thankful that Rukia had giving him lessons about sealing, even if he hadn't really listened at that time, and he couldn't really understand this piece of paper, he could still understand the intentions of the seal through the reiatsu that resided inside it. He would have probably been burned to crisps had he tried to free Kyuubi by ripping it away. He would probably still be able to unseal Kyuubi, using his overwhelming reiatsu resources, but that would have probably also damaged the soul of the 'brat' in which he right now resided.

"You really are a weird human. The most humans would be scared of me!" The Kyuubi suddenly stated, showing curiosity that would often come hand in hand with the saying: "Curiosity killed the cat!"

What had really caught the Kyuubi's attention was that this Ichigo before him looked and felt somehow different than normal humans or ninjas. If it was only about Ichigo's clothes the Kyuubi really wouldn't have been bothered, since from what he had seen through Naruto's eyes and what he had seen himself, weird clothes and looks were a part of being a ninja, they all looked weird in their own way and often had even weirder tastes.

"Why should I be scared of you?" Asked Ichigo somehow perplexed. "You can't really do anything to me behind these bars right?!" He stated, but Kyuubi noted that it was with no malice. "I don't think that you really just attack random ether and even if, I am pretty confident in my own abilities!"

Kyuubi didn't know why but he somehow trusted Ichigo's words and he was also somehow touched that not all beings thought of him as evil and insane. Kyuubi gave the boy a questionable look for his last statement and Ichigo gave him an answer to his unasked question.

"I am not fully human so you can expect more from me power wise than from a normal human." Kyuubi nodded. He had noticed how the voice had broken at some part of his answer but he didn't pry. That was something that humans did, always trying to know everything, even at cost of another's privacy.

Still Ichigo noticed Kyuubi's curiosity and decided to tell him. It was not like the Kyuubi was a human anyway, so the rules that soul society had created weren't applying.

"My father is a Shinigami, and with that so am I, at least a part of me is! It is pretty complicated, since the heritage of a shinigami only affects the soul and not the body." That was the first time that Ichigo realized that he wasn't in his human body, but in his soul form. He looked down at himself. He noticed the bandaged that covered the upper half of his body. He was still Mugetsu! Why? He had been told that Mugetsu wouldn't hold long and then he would have lost all his reiatsu, but that couldn't be since he still was Mugetsu. What had happened? What could have possible stopped the process of him losing his reiatsu.

With a sigh he stopped his track of thoughts, like before he probably wouldn't find answers right away. Instead he should thing about what he was right now and what he could do. He remembered that he was Mugetsu and Mugetsu was him combining with Zangetsu and Shiro. Zangetsu and Shiro where both part of his sword and like he had told Aizen, he had become Zangetsu himself. That meant that he had become a sword, right?! He thought about creating a replica of Zangetsu. It didn't take long for a Zangetsu's bankai form to appear in his hand. Next he focused on himself. Could he also turn into a sword? He thought about changing into a sword form and it didn't take long for his body to suddenly dissolve and reform. This time a pitch-black sword instead of a human body, still all his senses still functioned without trouble, expect his sight. It was like he had eyes everywhere. He now could even see every direction without 'turning his head'. He could even see everything behind him, where normally the back of his head would be. Also he couldn't really move in this form. He noticed that he could hover and float, but he couldn't really walk, with not having legs and all. The feeling of his body was all messed up. He didn't feel his body, like the arms and legs and everything else, like normal but different, like he was really a sword. Had Zangetsu ever felt like that? Ichigo turned back into the human shaped while those thoughts weightened him down. He would never be able to ask Zangetsu. He was Zangetsu now and even if he could turn back, he would probably lose all his reiatsu and the old man with them.

Kyuubi had quickly recovered from his shock that the 'human' before him had been a shinigami when the human had become quiet. His feelings had quickly returned to curiosity when the boy had dissolved and then reformed into a sword. It was a beautiful sword, pure black and somehow reflecting light that didn't seem to exist. Then it started to hover and float and soon the sword changed back into the 'human', who looked distressed and saddened.

Kyuubi didn't know what to do. He somehow had the feeling that he should comfort the boy, but how and more important why should he do that?! He decided against it and since this 'human shinigami sword-thingy' had woken his curiosity, he decided to ask its name. With that he would at least know what to call the 'boy' before him.

"What is your name boy?" The Kyuubi asked.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo was ripped out of his thoughts with that question, but answered, his usual scowl on his face. Somehow he knew that Kyuubi couldn't and wouldn't attack. He didn't know why but he had always trusted his gut feeling, or how his hollow called them 'instincts' at least in those matters. Still he waited for that hateful comment about his name in connection with that hateful fruit 'strawberry' to come up. When it didn't and the Kyuubi only gave a short nod he was relieved. The scowl lessened. Ichigo was sure he would have attacked the Kyuubi, with or without the cage in between if that hateful comment had come out of his mouth. Kyuubi felt like he had suddenly passed some sort of test he hadn't even been aware of.

Ichigo suddenly noticed that his head seemed to be heavier than usual. He tried to see the cause. It didn't take him long to notice that his hair had undertaken a growth spurt, if something like that was even possible and now his hair went to his knees and it was black! He didn't really have the time to look at Mugetsu's outwards appearance when he had been fighting with Aizen, but this, this he had never expected. He had known about the bandaged with one quick look down, but nothing else. Now he had for the first time found out that this form's hair was long, very long and black. He just knew someone was laughing up there about his reaction, having grown and dyed his hair just to mess with him again.

He muttered under his breath something like: "God only wants to mess with me. He always does that, or maybe Urahara. He would surely do something like that to me too." The kyuubi, having watched Ichigo's reaction, when he had suddenly tucked his hair, was confused, but left it be. It probably wasn't really important anyway!

* * *

><p>Two days had come to pass and still no changes had occurred. His only entertainment was Kyuubi, since there was nothing else to do than talk to him. They had become friends, getting to know each other to long talks. It was more of a survival tactic to not go insane, with nothing else to do and all. He pitied Kyuubi to have been trapped in this hellhole for so long, with nothing to do at all. It wasn't hard now, to understand why exactly Shiro had wanted to be let out so often. It also wasn't that much of a surprise that Shiro had been insane. He regretted not letting Shiro out more often, but what was done was done, he couldn't change it anyway.<p>

He snapped to attention when he suddenly felt a pull. It almost made him grin. It felt like when he was trying to pull his reiatsu out for use, but a little different. That would mean that this was the child (Nasuke? He couldn't really remember) calling for his, he believed Kyuubi had called it Chakra. If that was the case then he only needed to follow the pull and It would lead him to a natural door to the outside. He watched as some of the Kyuubi's chakra was also leaving, the red chakra flowing out of the cage almost lazily. He decided to follow it, beforehand bidding Kyuubi goodbye and thanking him for talking to him. It didn't take him to long to reach his destination. It also wasn't that hard to know what his deduction had been right. He had arrived in a bright, white with chakra glowing room, the chakra flowing outside through the huge gates. The gates weren't wide open, like the ones he had ones seen in his inner world. He had problems even fitting through the gap, but he somehow managed to finally reach the other site. The first things he noticed were the sunlight warming his cold skin and the wind going through his hair almost like a loving caress after the cold and dark sewer he had been trapped in.

Aepürhlstü#hl

Naruto, with Jiraiya instructions, was trying to control Kyuubi's chakra, trying to call open it for his use. Kyuubi's chakra answered his call, but soon Ichigo noticed that it wasn't the only thing that had suddenly started to follow his call. Something else, almost unnatural, like it didn't truly belong to him was trying to resurface. Still something told him that he shouldn't let something else come to the forefront and tried to push it down again. This, he didn't know what exactly it was, did not, like he had hoped, let itself be pushed down. Naruto soon noticed that he was not able to subdue it and gave in, at least reassured that it wasn't the Kyuubi. It felt weird. At first it was like a pressure from within and then the 'it' left and Naruto would have sworn that he heard a weird sound and as quick as the pressure had appeared it disappeared. Black thick smoke started to gather in front how him, swirling like a small tornado and then starting to form a shape, which started to resemble more and more a human form. It didn't take long for the smoke to fully form the 'human'(?) that stood before them now. He, because it looked like a male, had long black hair and a bandaged upper body. Still the most startling were his eyes, which were a bloody red, somehow giving one the impression that he was wise but also powerful and kind. Still Naruto fidgeted a bit in front of this 'man'(?) since he had a feeling that this man was able to look through one's eyes right into ones very soul and maybe more.

* * *

><p>Ichigo blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright colors that had not exited in the dark and cold sewer before taking in his surroundings. A young boy with blond hair and whisker like marks stood before him. Next to him stood a man, he wasn't sure about the age, with long white hair. Next to him was a small river and surrounding them was a forest. He closed his eyes and toke a deep breath, relishing in the smells and sounds all around him before opening them again and focusing them on the white haired man before him.<p>

"Who are you?" The man all put demanded. If he compared chakra with reiatsu this man would probably be about fuku-taicho seat.

"_**I am…"**_ Ichigo noticed the distorted tone in his voice and tried to correct it. He didn't like to hear himself as if thousands of people were talking at the same time. He tried again, this time succeeding in using his, well the distorted voice was now his normal one, old voice. He didn't tell them his real name, since now that would have probably a lie. He wasn't really fully Ichigo Kurosaki anymore, or was he? Zangetsu and Shiro still had been a part of his soul after all, and with that, they were a part of him. Well he would give the name of this form for now, maybe telling them later.

"I am Mugetsu, and who are you?"

"My name is Jiraiya and next to me is Naruto!" The man, no Jiraiya, said. Ichigo's head quickly moved to regard the blond boy, Naruto, a second time.

"So you are Naruto." He said out loud, not really noticing that Jiraiya tensed next to him. Ichigo was curious what had happened to Naruto to create the inner world as a sewer. "Do you know how I landed myself in your inner world?" The tense and suspicious looks from Jiraiya soon changed to confused looks, however still not letting his guard down.

"What do you mean with inner World?" was the question Ichigo got in return. Ichigo sighed and shortly replied: "The place where you meet the Kyuubi. The sewer if you want to call it that." Naruto's eyes widened. "Did you meet the Kyuubi?" He asked wondering if that could really be true, curiosity and fear mixing together.

"Yes I meet and talked to him. He was the only being I could talk in the time I was trapped in your inner world. It was quiet interesting. Still I pity him for having to life in there with nothing to do but wait and watch. It is great to be outside. Standing and sitting in water for more than two days wasn't any idea I would have ever had." He got no reaction till Jiraiya asked: "What exactly are you that you were able to stay in his inner world like you call it? I only know of a few bloodlines that have such power!" Ichigo looked at him, almost like he was judging his character and sighed before making his decision: "I am not allowed to tell you. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway, but if it puts your mind at ease I will assure you that I won't hurt anyone, till they give me any reason to." Ichigo said his voice soft but strong. He would never harm a person without a reason and if this person before him was to judge him without even knowing anything, then he wouldn't stand for it.

Jiraiya nodded accepting that was as much information as he would get for the time being. He also somehow trusted this 'man' before him, somehow knowing that he would keep his promise.

"I would very much like it if you could find a way to send me home. I also believe that somehow this is your responsible, since someone must have summoned me, do you not believe so?!" Jiraiya didn't want to anger the being before him and nodded:

"We don't know who summoned you, or how we will send you back, but be sure that we will search for a way." Ichigo nodded, satisfied for now. A yawn escaped him; finally the sleepless nights were catching up to him. Worry had stopped him from falling asleep.

"Follow me. I will bring you to the hokage. He will probably have a solution for this problem." Ichigo nodded, a bit confused about what a hokage was, but knowing that in this world, it obviously wasn't his, the hokage was probably was some sort of leader he accepted and followed.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the city. What unnerved Jiraiya was that Mugetsu had not made a single sound throughout the walk, even the best ninjas were not able to move so silently. Even his baggy pants didn't seem to make a sound. He wouldn't have noticed Mugetsu's presence even if he had walked next to him, had he not know beforehand that Mugetsu was somewhere next to him. Jiraiya's feelings didn't stop even after entering the city. The only strengthened. The shinobis were all attentively watching them, what was normal since it was a stranger, but it was the normal civilians seemed to ignore him, even almost running into him, before they suddenly changed their route as if moved by an invisible force. He also couldn't feel any chakra from this man, normally that would mean that this man next to him was dead. Even those with the ability to suppress their chakra would not be able to stop a bit from flowing out. He could feel nothing from this man. His instincts had also gone in overdrive when this man had stood before him. They screamed of powerful predator and danger, telling him to move as far away as possible. Jiraiya let out a breath of relieve when they finally arrived at their destination and quickly moved in, with the destination of the hokage's office in mind. It only took his name and appearance to be allowed to visit the hokage. One could image Sarutobi's surprise when Jiraiya, Naruto and a very weird(?) stranger came in. This stranger didn't seem to posses even slightest bit of chakra at all. Like Jiraiya his instincts quickly sprung to actions and were alert and ready right away.

"Jiraiya what bring you, Naruto and this stranger here?" Sarutobi asked hoping that he sounded normal and not as tense as he felt.

"The reason we came here is this stranger. His name is Mugetsu. He came out of Naruto's inner world and requests that we find him a way back, since he believes that someone from here has summoned him. I believe that he is from another world or dimension." The hokage nodded in understanding and before looking back at Ichigo, hoping that with his appearance alone he would have more to work with.

"I first need to know what you are so I can know what I need to search for! There are many worlds and dimensions and I can't send you without a destination now can I" Ichigo sighed knowing that if he didn't want to end up somewhere else then he would have to tell him. It was a bit complicated to describe what he was.

"I am a shinigami and a sword." They all stared at him with wide eyes. This boy was the shinigami? And a sword? How could one be both? Ichigo, knowing that he had created quiet the confusion, settled down with a yawn and waited for them to think about it. Sarutobi wasn't sure if he should believe this man. He wanted to believe that this was all just a very back joke but his instincts, body and mind wouldn't let him.

"Can I ask you another question?" Ichigo looked at him before he nodded. "Why don't I feel any chakra coming from you?" Ichigo was a bit surprised but quickly remembered what Aizen had said about transcendent beings and thought about how he should answer this question. He decided that he would give the reasoning that Aizen had used with him.

"It has something to do with second dimensional being not being able to feel a third dimensional being because the second doesn't understand the vastness of power of the third. If you want to I can try to lower my power to the point of you being able to feel it." Ichigo said with a musing tone. Sarutobi didn't really understand what the man had talked about but still nodded.

Ichigo tried to lower his reiatsu level and surprisingly even managed to lower it to the point that the others were able to feel it. Well not so much as feel it, but more like being pressed to the floor as if gravity had suddenly increased tenfold. Such a powerful force emitted from the man that they were near fainting and the building cracked around them. Seconds later Ichigo let his repressed reiatsu go again, letting it disappear from their senses. The shakily stood up taking in deep breathes. Their eyes were wide with disbelieve and fear while staring at him. A knock on the door stopped their staring and Sarutobi quickly said: "Come in!" The person that had knocked came in and fell to his knees while reporting: "Almost everyone in the village has fainted. Only the strongest seemed to have been able to withstand the sudden force that appeared. We believe the enemy is attacking."

Sarutobi looked toward Ichigo in wonder. "How much of your power were we able to feel?" He asked. Ichigo mused about it, really wanted to ask Zangetsu but knowing that he wasn't there anymore so he decided to guess.

"I think I lowered to about half when you were able to feel it." Ichigo unsurely said. He himself didn't know how much power he had. The others around him stared at him again while the shinobi at the door was just confused. Sarutobi noticed his questionable stare and said: "Don't worry, it wasn't an enemy attack. Be careful thought and bring the people who have fainted to the hospital." The shinobi nodded and disappeared. Ichigo yawned again. He was getting really tired.

"I will shearch for a way for me to return I hope. I am quiet tired and hope you have nothing against me sleeping for a bit. Goodnight." Ichigo said, falling asleep while standing. His body quickly turned to smoke again before forming a new form, a pure black and thin sword.

Naruto, his suppressed curiosity finally winning quickly took a hold on the handle. Without the other two being able to stop him in time, he swung the sword. There was no warning before the blade suddenly burned with black fames and vaporized everything in its path. Nothing of Sarutobi's office wall as well as the building next to the wall remained. Naruto hissed at let go of the handle, his hand being burned almost to the bone. Sarutobi, with tears falling down his cheeks, was counting the money he would have to use to repair the damage. He counted himself lucky that at least no one lived in that building. His thoughts returned to Mugetsu. Mugetsu needed to be protected. It wouldn't be good if he fell into the wrong hands, with such power it would be a disaster.

* * *

><p>I corrected it!<p>

I somehow have the feeling writing it completely new wouldn't have used up as much time as it does now. Oh well, hope you like the corrected version (even thought it will probably still have mistakes!) better.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Meeting new people**

Sarutobi rubbed his temples and sighed. Not only did they have a shinigami in the village, but they also had a weapon in the village that could probably destroy said village with a single swing. He had already called a meeting to discuss this matter, but it would take a while for everyone to gather. If the other villages heard of 'the shinigami' that they now somehow possessed, they would have more attacks than he could possibly count. To have a shinigami as an ally, who would not want that?! Many different villages and organizations would try to get him to their side and Sarutobi could already image the trouble AND paperwork that would be caused by one single being. "What do I do?" He asked himself quietly. Sometimes he hated to have all the responsibility, even thought he loved his village (even with its faults!). After a short debate between Jiraiya and him, he had decided to let the sword (Mugetsu) be looked at be a smith. The smith he was going to ask was an old friend of him and he knew that he could trust him to stay quiet about this whole matter. He also hoped that he would get some information about Mugetsu.

* * *

><p>"Komura, I wish for you to look at this blade!" Sarutobi said while carefully putting it down before him. "Be careful thought, it is very sharp and burns the hands. While we are at it, Naruto you should go see a healer. It won't be good for you to let the wound get worse." He said the last part while looking at Naruto. Naruto, who had followed them out of his dangerous curiosity nodded and ran off. Komura noticed the burns, but couldn't help, but admire the beauty of the blade. He stared at the blade with a look of admiration and awe.<p>

"Who is the one that has forged this blade? He has done such an excellent work. It almost seemed that this sword wasn't created by human hands at all!" Jiraiya and he exchanged quick glances, which went unnoticed by Komura whose attention was directed solely on Mugetsu. He turned the sword, having forgotten about being careful and it didn't take long for black light to be suddenly emitted from it. Komura, out of surprise, let the sword fall. They were all ready to bold when the light stopped and the sword settled down again, it seemed that Komura letting the sword go had saved them all. Still not everything was unharmed. A burn mark on the floor had been left behind.

Komura was too in awe to really be angry about is damaged floor. Komura was quick to recover from the shock. "What happened just now?"

"The blade you have there was not forged by a human, Komura. It reacts to the slightest movements and is extremely powerful. Naruto swung it and it not only eradicated my office wall, but the building behind it as well!" Komura, collecting his courage, picked it up again, being more careful this time and slowly looked over it again.

"What can you tell me about this sword other than that it has an out worldly appearance?" Jiraiya asked, wanting to know as much as Sarutobi himself.

"I can tell you that it is more powerful than any sword I have ever seen and that it looks like it is was created out of pure chakra. I would even go so far as to say that whoever is able to wield this sword would have god like powers that no one could rival, but I also somehow have the feeling that this sword is his own wielder and won't be controlled by anyone it doesn't accept, how it does that is another question." Komura looked at the black sword with fear, curiosity and greed to know. He looked at Sarutobi and asked, with a almost pleading look:

"Could I keep this sword for tonight? I would like to look over it more intensely." Komura said while looking like a child that definitively would cry if he didn't become what he got. Sarutobi nodded.

"You can keep it for the night." He said defeated. He knew that when his friend became like this, he wouldn't take no for an answer. He noticed the shin in Komura's eyes and smiled. He really was a child in the inside.

* * *

><p>The sun was up, letting her warm sunrays warm the earth. The meeting had gone by, it had taken quiet long since at first no one wanted to believe him without prove, and suggestions had been made but like most meetings nothing had really come out of it. Sarutobi was on his way toward Komura's home when he noticed that villagers had surrounded Komura's home, all looking like they were trying to see what's inside, stretching their necks to try and see over the rest of the crowd. When he tried to get through the said crowd he overheard a conservation between two women.<p>

"Who is the stranger in Komura's home?" The first one asked. It didn't take long for the second one to reply. "It seemed that Komura doesn't truly know himself, but he gave him some tea anyway. You need to have manners after all even in this kind of situation." The other nodded and the conservation moved on, but Sarutobi didn't listen anymore, trying to get through the crowd. He was pretty sure that he already knew who the stranger was and he should have also warned Komura about him, but in that entire bustle, he had completely forgotten it himself. He reached the door and after some tries finally succeeded in entering. What he saw was hilarious. Mugetsu, sitting on one chair was sipping comfortable on his tea while staring calmly, but also a bit puzzled toward Komura. Komura totally confused was staring back at Mugetsu while seemingly too scared to talk to him. When he noticed Sarutobi, he gave him a pleading look. Pleading for what Sarutobi wasn't really sure. Mugetsu also noticed him but continued to sip his tea.

"Sarutobi, please help me! This morning, this stranger just suddenly stood before me and the sword you gave me was gone. I couldn't just throw him, not knowing what how or why but somehow I also couldn't ask him anything expect if he wanted to drink something." Sarutobi nodded, noticing that Mugetsu looked quiet amused that Komura somehow hadn't ask him anything.

"This is Mugetsu, the sword if you will that I gave you yesterday." Sarutobi stated making Komura realize that the sword hadn't really disappeared, but had just changed shape. Now Komura also understood why Mugetsu could field himself. He had a 'body' after all. "He is the black sword!" Komura exclaimed, quiet shocked that it had a 'body' after all. Sarutobi quickly looked outside, quiet relieved when he noticed that it had been said quietly enough for the villagers outside not to hear. Komura's eyes seemed to glow for a moment before he almost jumped Mugetsu, totally forgetting his fear and shock and quickly bombarding him with question after question.

Mugetsu's scowl deppened before he let 'his' (?) sword appear before pierced Komura with it. Sarutobi's eyes widened and he was about to attack Mugetsu when Mugetsu said:

"To one of your questions, yes I can control myself. I can even cut through things while not hurting them." Ichigo said that while pulling his sword out again, not having injured Komura in the least. He let the sword disappear again and continued to patiently answer the questions Komura had asked. "I can field myself like you can see but I think that I can also let others wield me if I believe them worthy enough. I can also control my energy and power flow. To whom I am visible or not, I can't decide. Those who are strong and have enough chakra, those are able to see me, those who don't aren't. Who forged this sword, I wouldn't be able to say. It was probably my own soul before I merged with it but it wasn't really created through human means." He stopped his answering and yawned. He didn't want to explain and answer anymore. He had always left that to Rukia. He stood up, having no tea to sip on anymore and walked out of the room. Komura and Sarutobi following. Sarutobi followed out of fear and Komura out of curiousity. Mugetsu stretched a bit and flash stepped onto the roof of the highest building. No one had been able to follow his movements, but Sarutobi soon spotted him on a roof. When he also spotted something white he decided that it wasn't worth worrying so much about something he couldn't influence and left it at that, going back to the office, leaving a still confused crowd and Komura behind.

"Why did you come to this roof?" Jiraiya asked Mugetsu.

"I didn't want to answer any more questions and I was curious about the view. I am in a totally different world and I should at least look around a bit before going home again, sightseeing for a bit if you understand what I mean, or don't you think so?" Jiraiya smiled and nodded. Mugetsu looked around and it didn't take long for something to catch his interest. He stood up and followed what had caught his eyes. It was the blond haired boy Naruto with the Kyuubi in him. He shunpoed toward Naruto, leaving a surprised Jiraiya behind. Jiraiya had been surprised because he hadn't been able to follow his movement at all. Ichigo had caught up with Naruto and was now following him. He looked like he had overslept and was in a hurry, if the bed hair was anything to go by with. Mugetsu stepped next to him and asked: "Where do you need to go?" Naruto answered without looking at him, maybe not even truly realizing that Mugetsu was taking to him: "I need to get to training grounds, but I overslept. If I don't arrive in about two minutes, then I will get punished again." He almost sounded like an animal that whined.

Ichigo decided to help him out. He stepped behind Naruto and lifted him up. The next thing Naruto knew was that he suddenly stood on the training ground before his teammates who stared at him surprised. It seemed like Sakura was about to complain again because her mouth was wide open. Even Sasuke had opened his eyes wide and was looking at Ichigo like he was some kind of alien.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what?" Naruto was completely confused. One time he was running toward the grounds and the next he suddenly was there.

"I mean how you suddenly appeared before us." Sasuke said a bit annoyed. Naruto just shook his head. He himself was still confused about how it had happened. Mugetsu, who had shunpoed away right after, noticed that everyone was staring at Naruto angrily, because he wouldn't tell them his secret that he didn't really have. He sighed and decided to help him out a second time. It had been his fault after all.

"I brought him here. He was running late and I thought it would be good to help him out a bit." Mugetsu said while looking at the group before him. They stared at him and Naruto pointed his finger at him about to scream something out when Mugetsu quickly added: "Yes I am the man from yesterday." Naruto shut his mouth again, noticing that Mugetsu probably didn't want the whole village to know what he was. He had his moments of genius after all.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke sounded demanding, like he expected Mugetsu to answer. It almost sounded like Sasuke believed himself to be a higher lifeform, possessing the right to boss everyone around. Mugetsu didn't like it, so his answer was pretty obvious, at least to him.

"I won't tell you!" He said and turned around not caring that the boy was staring at him angrily.

"You will tell Sasuke what he wants to know." The pink haired girl screamed and Mugetsu looked at her with curiously and anger.

"What would you do if I don't? Do you think you can command a totally stranger around? Not everyone in this world will follow you or him like mindless slaves. I am one of these persons. You should at least have power to back your worlds, but looking at you, you don't really possess power, do you? Words without power are useless" Ichigo said dangerously, not liking the commanding tone that he had gotten from the girl. She sounded almost like Rukia, but she at least when she had overstepped a line and apologized for it. This pink haired girl didn't. They were also friends and she knew that he would forgive her with an apologize, something that a stranger didn't.

The pink haired girl seemed to shrink away for a second before collecting her courage and starting to scream on top of her lungs: "I can't but he can. He is noble so he has the right to demand something of commoners!" Mugetsu almost flinched. God her voice could wake the dead. Was he even allowed to call that a voice, it sounded like something had suddenly died.

"Still you are the one irritation me right now, he has nothing to do with it so why do you thing that I will forgive you? And how exactly do you know that I am a commoner?" It felt like something was suddenly pressing down on them, like gravity had suddenly decided to show its might. "You should learn commonsense. Not everyone will forgive you for such rude behavior. I could _**crush**_ you right now and _**I would**_ even _**have the right**_ to do so." Mugetsu stopped, noticing that some of his powers had started to press down on the children before him and that he had suddenly gained a distorted quality to his voice. He wondered if maybe his eyes had also been affected by his anger and changed into those of his hollow's Shiro. The others had watched in awe and a healthy portion fear when his red eyes slowly seemed to change into golden ones. Sakura whose mouth had been hanging open quickly shut it. Ichigo noticed that everyone was still staring at him and sighed.

"Sorry that I disturbed your training, which consisted of doing nothing but complain and sit around, but I didn't want to let Naruto here get into trouble, that I was probably the cause of. My anger got the better of me, and for that I apologize at well, but I still hope that you will follow me advice, because someday it might save your life. I am also not sorry for what I say. Those were facts that you should all learn." Ichigo gave them a last short glance, before waving and shunpoing away. He had moved toward a tree at the end of the training ground again, were he had sat before trying to rescue Naruto again. He heard how Sakura was badmouthing him right away and wanting to have some fun was determined to scare her. He took out a paper and wrote something on it. Then he let his sword form appear and tied it around the sword handle, throwing it toward the pink haired girl right after. The sword disappeared right at contact, leaving only the paper behind. Having hit the ground right before her she shakily picked it up. "I can still hear you!" She quickly looked around, looking where Mugetsu might be hidden and on not being able to finding him broke out it sweet.

She was about to break down in fear when Kakashi arrived. Having noticed Sakura's distress he looked for the source. It didn't take long for his trained eyes to spot Mugetsu. Mugetsu waved almost happily his bad mood having vanished, while Kakashi could only try to image what had happened and more importantly 'Who that man was?'

Ichigo having dozed off after some time, the training they did was so boring, he suddenly awoke to angry screaming. At first he thought it might be the pink haired girl, but quickly became attentive when he noticed that it was Naruto who had started to, the one on the receiving end being Kakashi. It seemed that Naruto was accusing Kakashi of only training Sasuke, not taking care of him at all, even thought he needed the training as well for the upcoming test. Mugetsu being bored anyway decided to make a rash decision. He would train the Naruto kid a bit, if the said kid wanted to. It would be fun and he really wanted to see what faces the pink haired girl and Sasuke would make when he would ask Naruto if he would like to train with him.

He quickly shunpoed to Sarutobi, scaring the hell out of him when he just suddenly appeared right before him without a warning. Mugetsu finally understood why Yoruichi did that all the time. It was really fun to scare the hell out of people.

"What do you want?" Sarutobi asked having calmed his heart quite a bit.

"Have you already found a way to sent me back?" Ichigo asked smiling a bit, which by the way gave Sarutobi quite a bad feeling. The scowl had also lessened a bit. A death god looking happy, what happened or what might happen for a death god to be happy?! Mugetsu didn't notice the sudden tense feeling going around, only thinking about Sarutobi's reaction.

"We talked about it in our meeting quite a bit but for now, there aren't any solutions." Ichigo nodded, already having expected this outcome: "I want to teach Naruto a few of my skills." Sarutobi almost feel out of his chair. The death god wanted to teach Naruto of all things?! Why? Trying to calm his heart a second time, this time miserable failing, he at least tried to save some of his dignity by straightened up before asked:

"Why?" Sarutobi wasn't sure what he should think of all that. It seemed that the shinigami had taken a liking in Naruto.

"…because I don't like the pink haired girl and that Sasuke kid." Ichigo stated matter of factly with a happy go lucky tone that didn't fit his sentences one bit. Sarutobi looked at him with a questionable stare before heaving a sigh. He didn't know what those two had done but it seemed to have angered Mugetsu. He rubbed his temples and nodded, showing his acceptance to Mugetsu's request. Ichigo nodded back and disappeared. Sarutobi really wondered how long it would take for even the last bit of his hair to disappear. He would surely lose them even quicker now with his worries caused by a pretty dangerous shinigami who seemed to be running around without a care in the world.

Ichigo stood next to the training field and watched the group of four exercises, well more like three, the fourth reading a book and evading the three others without really trying. It was hilarious easy compared to his training. Still it was pretty said to watch the trio. As much as Mugetsu had seen, this exercise was all about teamwork. There was no teamwork at all. The black haired kid (he had forgotten his name) was playing the lone wolf, with the pink haired girl running after him and trying to help him, getting more in the way than anything because of the bad cooperation. Naruto was trying to fight Kakashi by himself, losing since he was alone, the other two not helping one bit at all. Naruto having gotten no bell at the end was about to scream, when Mugetsu stepped forward. Mugetsu could see the real pain that Naruto hid and he wanted to help. He was protective when it came to kids.

"Naruto, I asked Sarutobi and he allowed me to train you till I move on!" Ichigo said shocking the kids around him. They hadn't even noticed him coming near them. Naruto didn't really take that long to decide. A huge smile appeared on his face and he started to shack in excitement. He quickly nodded and almost jumped Mugetsu. He had a feeling of déjà-vu

"That's so cool! You will teach me!" Naruto cried out totally forgetting that Kakashi had told him that he wouldn't train with him anymore for the time being. Shocked into speechlessness it took the others quite a bit to finally react. "Why?" asked a shocked Sakura. She really couldn't understand why the hokage had given a complete stranger permission to teach Naruto and why the stranger had decided to train Naruto in the first place. Naruto was just some dumb, brainless and hyperactive kid, so how come he had been chosen, when there had been a much better choice (Sasuke). Mugetsu didn't need to be able to read minds to know what was going on in the pink haired girls mind.

"Why, because I like Naruto" he said while giving Naruto a small smile. He then looked at Sasuke and Sakura "and I hate you." He said while his eyes started to change their color again. Naruto gave him a full blown smile, happy that someone liked him.

"That's so cool! Can I learn to use a sword too?" Naruto asked enthusiastically receiving a nod from Mugetsu. Why not? It wasn't like the kid wasn't allowed to learn. He ruffled Naruto's hair, when he suddenly noticed that the Kyuubi was trying to connect to him. Kyuubi wanted to talk with him. Ichigo smiled a bit and told Naruto what he wanted to do, not to loud so the others didn't hear. Naruto nodded with a wide smile and Ichigo concentrated on the Kyuubi's chakra calling it out and manifesting it. Red smoke appeared and formed into a big beast.

"So what did you want to talk about Kyuubi?" Ichigo asked with a small smile when he noticed the scared faces that the others had. Naruto was just staring up in awe.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it<p>

A corrected a bit, hope it's better now.

Sorry to the Sakura fans but I really sometimes hate her attitude so I wrote her like this!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Kyuubi grinned at him. It was so much fun to talk to this being named Mugetsu. Kyuubi knew that the man was maybe stronger than him but he didn't really man was maybe the solution to his problems. He noticed that his bearer was a bit fearful but also took pleasure in the faces that his two team members made. Ichigo was still staring at him and so he finally answered:

"I have a solution to your problems." Kyuubi said and Ichigo stared at him interested. "When we nine Bijuu are gathered, we are able to rip a dimensional portal to other worlds with our power. You would need to gather the bearers of all of us and would be able to go home when we legalize our power." Ichigo nodded, clearly also known that the Kyuubi had a plan on his own but he didn't really care at the moment. Naruto should learn to cooperate with him like he did with Shiro. He had only learned at the end that Shiro was not a inner hollow but he himself. He was everything that Ichigo didn't want to be but had. There were times when he wanted to kill someone or just have fun in battles but he had never admitted it because he had been scared.

"Kyuubi how will I be able to find the other eight Bijuu? Ichigo asked already knowing that he wouldn't have success on his own. The Kyuubi's smile widened and he said:

"One is already near this village and the others are scattered around the world. I will tell you when you are near one but you need to figure out yourself where and who they are." Ichigo nodded, understanding that they Kyuubi wanted to have his fun and wouldn't tell. He was like Shiro but Shiro had been worse. He had never told Ichigo the information he needed and even stayed quiet until the last second.

"Alright Kyuubi, I don't believe that I will find any other solution anyway. What are the chances that I will find them in under a year?" Ichigo asked hoping that he had a high chance to do that.

"Unlikely, the hosts try to hit themselves from any contact and the villages where they live don't like to give them away. They are usable weapons after all." Ichigo nodded but was already concentrating onto something else. They had been surrounded by almost every shinobi inside the village, all having raised their guard.

"Were you the one that has opened the seal of the Kyuubi and let him out?" Ask one of the guards looking at him hatefully.

"What do you mean let out? He is still sealed inside Naruto." Ichigo said a bit confused. He looked at the Kyuubi who grinned and said:

"They think that the seal was undone because the can see me now. They are not able to manifest anything other than themselves and even those are just doppelgangers." Ichigo nodded understanding what the trouble was when one of them yelled out:

"Don't think that you can lead us astray. We can see him standing right before us. That is the Kyuubi, I would never forget its face. Guys" he looked behind him where the others stood. "Attack!"

Ichigo sighed and looked at Kyuubi. "I will let your image disappear. It will probably shock them enough to stop the attack!" The Kyuubi nodded and Ichigo touched him. He disappeared into smoke and it really shocked them so much that they stopped in their tracks. Ichigo pulled Naruto's t-shirt up, knowing that there was the seal after having seen him train with Jiraiya so they could see the seal.

"I have never broken the seal! Look here, it is still there where it should be. I couldn't break it even if I wanted to." Ichigo said looking rather annoyed that they had attacked him.

"What did you do then?" One of them ask, still rather suspicious.

"I materialized his soul outside of Naruto, using Naruto's and my powers. He is still connected to Naruto and under the influence of the seal, like you should have seen from his size if you had payed any attention." Ichigo said making a huffing sound. The people around them got annoyed and were about to attack when they heard a loud shout. They turned around and noticed that the hokage stood before them. In less than a second they were all sitting with one leg on the ground.

"What happened that you came here hokage?" They almost asked together.

"I wanted to see what caused the ruckus and it seemed that I was right about who had caused it." He said while already thinking about how he should explain it. Maybe he should really consider given the hokage post to someone else. He was too old for this! Ichigo looked at him and nodded to him as if he said that he was accepting him here. Ichigo walked toward him after seemingly having come to some kind of conclusion and said:

"The Kyuubi has told me a way for me to get back home." He said coming straight to the point. "I need the nine Bjiuus. He told me that when they are together they are able to rip open a portal that can lead me home." Sarutobi looked surprised at him. He was suspicious. Why should the fox help Mugetsu return home?

"He could be lying." He said stating his worry. Ichigo nodded and added:

"Yes he could but it probably wouldn't bring him anything. It seemed that my powers are interfering with his plans and are strengthening the seals on Naruto's body. It wouldn't bring him anything if he lied. He needs to get rid of me after all and to be real I trust him. He isn't such a bad monster like you all think." Now he really was surprised and staring at Ichigo like he was some kind of moron. Ichigo took a deep breath and said:

"Will you help me with search for them?" Ichigo asked a bit hopefully. He liked this old man so he hoped that he would agree to help.

Sarutonbi sighed and nodded. "I will help you Mugetsu, but on one condition, you will have to help all of the younger shinobis to become stronger. That means that you need to train not only Naruto." Ichigo looked behind him at two others beside Naruto. He took a deep breath and nodded defeated. He really hadn't planned to train them and he really didn't want to, but what choice did he have? He wanted help to and this was a fair deal.

"I will help the teacher train them but I will say I don't think that they can really learn most of the think that I could teach them." Sarutobi nodded, happy that at least a few thinks were working right. He was about to return to his office when one of the shinobis asked:

"Who is this man Hokage-sama? You seemed to know him. Who or what is he if I am allowed to ask?"

Sarutobi sighed and looked at Ichigo. He really shouldn't tell them what he really is. It would be chaotic and panic would break out among the villagers.

"I am a sword spirit!" Ichigo said noticing the dilemma he was in. "I am stronger than any of you and I doubt, no I know that not one of you would be able to wield me. The pressure you suddenly felt the other day came from me, and that was only half of my power. It could be dangerous for me to stay too long in this world, because of that I have asked of your hokage's assistants to help me return to my own world." They looked surprised and with awe at him after the hokage had nodded as an affirmation. One of them still looked suspicious so Ichigo materialized his sword body. He looked at it confused when he noticed that something had changed. The blade seemed to have changed a bit. He didn't know what but something had changed. There was something different and he felt the change in his body also. He began to worry. The hokage seemed to have noticed his panic and came up to him.

"Is something wrong Mugetsu?" He asked and Ichigo finally snapped out of it.

"Something is changing inside of me. I don't think that it is a good change. We need to see Komura, maybe he knows what is wrong." Sarutobi's eyes widened and without saying another world they turned around and went to Komura. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed, curious about what was happening. Ichigo didn't care at the moment. He really hated it when something happened and he didn't know what it was.

When they arrived at Komura's house he noticed Ichigo right away and almost jumped toward him. He was about to ask thousands of questions again when Ichigo held his mouth shut and said:

"Komura, I need you to look at me again. Something is changing and I want to know what!" Monura nodded and Ichigo changed into his sword form not caring who saw it at the moment. Komura looked at his sword form ones they had gone into the house and almost gasped. The kids had seen how he changed into the sword and where surprised expect for Naruto who had already seen it. Komura couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like the blade had become sharper and stronger than ever and even his beauty had increased. Ichigo changed back when he noticed that Komura was finished and waited for an answer. Komura noticed that Ichigo was waiting for him to speak and said:

"You could say that you body is evolving. I have never seen this but it almost looked like you have been sharpened and your material that you were created with had changed. I would say that you are getting stronger!"

Ichigo just looked at him as if he was insane. What would happen if he was still getting stronger? It was normally impossible to get stronger after this state but it seemed like he had broken another natural law again. What had he done wrong to deserve that? He looked at the children behind him and sighed. He needed to get home and that quick.

"I will still fulfill our promise old man." He said not caring to call him hokage. He looked toward the children and said "We will meet tomorrow at ten o'clock. Bring everyone that should be attending the lesson. You need to ask the old man who kids it will be and tell them all when we meet. I am not a very patient person." They nodded and Ichigo took another deep breath. Sarutobi told them which teams should be attending and that they would also have a mission soon. Ichigo had gone outside and was lying on Komura's roof. It was quiet comfortable and so Ichigo started to fall asleep. His body had gotten tired while dealing with the sudden changes. It was already late anyway and so he didn't see the problem of going to sleep now. It wasn't like anything would attack him here.

When he heard a very quiet and muffled scream, his eyes fluttered open and he was in an alert position right away. He looked around trying to pinpoint the location the scream had come from and shunpoed there. When he arrived in the street he noticed the blood that was covering the whole ground. He noticed three men surrounding a heavy bleeding woman. He went up to them but they didn't even notice their presence.

"Why did you attack her?" Ichigo ask and they answered without noticing that this man behind them seemed to have pure red eyes.

"Why? We were ordered to kidnap her child but she just wouldn't tell us were her child was." Ichigo was very confused. What did these people want with her child?

"Why does your leader want that child?" He asked finding it funny how they answered a stranger so willingly.

"The child seemed to have some special abilities that he wants to use for his own purposes." Ichigo nodded in understanding and walked past them. They looked shocked at him as if they hadn't noticed him even asking questions. Some subordinates really were dumber than it was allowed to be. Ichigo crouched down before the woman and took her into his arms. He stood up again and before the three men could react he had disappeared. He hadn't really disappeared but he had moved so fast that it had looked like he had vanished and reappeared somewhere else.

"Are you alright?" He asked the woman not even noticing that he was giving her a small portion of his power and her body was starting to heal. She looked down at herself and nodded. He nodded and was about to walk away when she said:

"Would you do me a favor?" She asked, looking like she was near tears. Ichigo nodded and asked:

"What do you want me to do?" She looked at him hopefully and said:

"I wish for you to take care of my daughter till the danger is over." She said and Ichigo really hated his luck. It seemed that eh duck his own grave again. How many times had it been now?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ichigo stared down and was equally stared back. The girl in front of him didn't really look special. She had brown hair, going down her shoulder and green eyes. She was about the right high for her age and she wore normal clothes. Ichigo crouched down to her and looked her straight into her eyes. He noticed that they had an almost dead look to them and sighed. He held out his hand and said:

"Will you take it? Your mother asked me to take care of you. She is waiting outside." Ichigo said but the girl didn't move. She almost seemed emotional, like a doll and Ichigo hoped that he didn't revert to only that after having been chased around.

"I won't do anything to you, I promise. If you want to than I will give you this!" He said holding out his hand and materializing the black sword. "You can now protect yourself with this if I or anyone else ever does something to you." She looked up at him and he thought that he had seen a slight movement of her eyes. She carefully took the sword out of his hand and moved next to him. He nodded and went out with her running alongside him.

The mother that stood outside looked surprised at the duo and smiled, after having recovered from the shock.

"She came outside with you!" She said a bright smile on her face. "She has never come outside, not even with me since that incident." Ichigo nodded wanting to ask about 'the incident' but stopped himself. He shouldn't know about the story and he didn't need to. Since he had seen her dead eyes just a moment ago he had decided to protect her. It somehow was his nature after all.

It had been around nine o'clock when Ichigo had taken in the girl. The mother had thanked him and had said that she couldn't go with them till she had found the one responsible for chasing her child. She wanted to protect it too. The child was hers and she would do something to protect her. She had given him the name of the child, Layla but nothing else. He had accepted the little information that he had been given, knowing that he wouldn't get any more. They had eaten after that when Ichigo noticed that he needed to go. The training season would start soon.

The girl didn't ask any questions about where they were going and only followed making Ichigo worrying a bit. He was a bit relieved that she carried a copy of him around but he still hoped that she didn't already have lost her heart and soul. He smiled warmly at her when she stretched her hand toward him as a sign of wanting to hold hands. He took it a bit happy, knowing that there was still a bit hope left for her.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the grounds were Ichigo already found a few shinobis waiting for him. He looked at them and sighed.<p>

"Is this everyone?" He asked hoping that he would get a yes. There were already so damn many." They shook their heads and Ichigo decided to do something meaningful while waiting for the others to arrive. He looked down at the girl and said:

"While we wait for the rest to arrive I will teach you how to use a sword probably." She nodded staring at the black sword in her hands. Ichigo began to tell her the basics of zanjutsu. She was a quick learner and after having trained for half an hour she was pretty good with it for her circumstances. The others watched interested, looking at the girl fighting. Two were still missing and so he decided to do one more thing with her before stopping for today.

"Lailya, look into a direction were no one is living or standing right now!" She nodded and looked into the direction of the forest. "Now lift the sword over your head" she nodded and followed his order again, "channel a bit of your chakra into the sword and think or shout out: Getsuga tenshou" She did as he had said. Seconds later she swung the sword down, quietly saying the name when an enormous black wave of power came from the sword and destroyed everything in its path. The others could only look at the huge gash that had been left behind in the ground. The all gasped after having recovered from the shock when a person asked:

"What the hell happened here?" Ichigo turned around seeing the two still missing kids and said:

"It seemed that you have decided to honor us with your presence. That is the result of this little girls training and I hope that we will make the same progress (the sooner he was finished the better!) so you are able to kill each other better (and he could finally go home)." They looked at him shocked and still with awe at the kid. The kid didn't even look up but continued to look or more like stare intensely at the sword. Ichigo decided to let her be for the time being and focused on the group of children in front of him.

"I am Mugetsu and I will be teaching you from now on. Please tell me your names (even if he couldn't remember them anyway)."

They nodded and started to say their names.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and I am from team eight. Next to me is my partner Akamaru." Ichigo decided to not comment on the kids. With his appearance he didn't have the right to say anything about others. He found it oddly that the kid had a dog as a partner but he had Kon and Kon could be called an equal to a dog, just worse because Kon was a pervert, dogs weren't.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I am also from team eight." The boy didn't seem to be the talkacitve one so Ichigo let it be. He didn't see much of him anyway.

"I am… Hi-Hinata Hyuga, also from team eight." The girl said becoming quieter at the end. She seemed to be extremely shy in front of others. She also seemed to be blind but then again, Tosen also seemed to be blind but he was pretty good at spotting people.

"I am Choji Akimichi from team ten. Sorry I was late but I overslept and I still needed to eat." Ichigo looked at him and sighed. Why did he always get the weird ones? There also should be normal kids in this village. Where were they when you needed them? Even his friends had never been what you could have called normal and so he also wasn't but hope died down hard and his was almost never ending.

"Shikamaru Nara, team ten!" The next one said and Ichigo felt like he had met a second Chad. Chad also tried to only speak when necessary. The boy seemed to be extreme bored thought what Chad never seemed to be.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, also from team ten!" She said while making attend to move closer to the Sasuke kid without success.

"My name is Neji Hyuga. Sadly team Guy."Ichigo was a bit confused at that. Why was it called team guy and not with a number. The kid was also blind and Ichigo wondered if that was in the family. He looked pretty similar to the Hinata girl, if it wasn't for his attitude."

"What do you mean sadly?" The boy with the bushy hair brows said and then smiled somehow proudly at Ichigo. "My name is Rock Lee, I am in team Guy!" He said while moving weirdly around. Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at the next.

"I am tenten and I am also in this group" she said while pointing at the other two. Ichigo nodded thinking that he had finally found someone at least a bit normal and looked at the last three.

"Since I already know you and you probably also know each other, I will start with the training season now. Let me ask you beforehand. Do you want to know anything specific?" They all shook their head while some more enthusiastic than others.

"Ok I think I will teach you shunpo first. He stepped forward and the nect second he had disappeared. They all looked around, finally spotting him at the other end of the field. He stepped forward again and was right in front of them before they could register anything.

"The principle of shunpo is basically the same with your normal running. You focus your chakra into your feet to make you move faster right?" When they all nodded he added: "This time you push it down and try to not just focus it but push it into your feet at extreme speed. Your chakra does the same and pushes you off with a very hard push from the ground, making you move faster. Try it!" They nodded and started to try the move. It was very unstable at the start but after a bit of time they were able to do it. It wasn't nearly as far as him but it was definitively better than their normal quick step. At the end of the day almost everyone had succeeded and Ichigo was to stand up, having sat down because of boredom when he felt something unpleasant. He looked to his right, seeing Layla fighting with three men. They had probably seen what she had done with the sword and had wanted it. One of the men had it in his hand and swung it down straight at Layla. She didn't close her eyes and just watched, thinking about a pain when the sword hit her but she didn't feel any. The sword had surely cut her body but there was no visible wound or anything else. They all looked at her in disbelieve and Ichigo wondered how stupid they could be. He stood up and slowly went to them like someone that was ready to kill. They slowly stepped back but were too scared to run and turn their back to him.

"You really are idiots are you not?" Ichigo asked, the sword slowly staring to give off a black light. "Do you really think that I would give this girl a weapon that could also hurt her? "Black flames started to form at the tip of the sword. "I gave her a part of me, so she was able to defend herself but you do not have the right to even hold it!" His tone started to sound distorted and his eyes started to change. Te sword glowed black and the man let the sword fall. His whole hand had almost burned down to the bones and the sword was leaving an impression in the ground as well. "If you try to take me away from her ever again, I will personally send you to hell. His whole body started to glow black like the sword had done a minute ago and the men started to run away in panic. Ichigo eyes hadn't changed back but did as did the flames when he noticed the sword was in the girl's hand again. It was like an abrupt change in personalities and Ichigo looked at the girl surprised. She ran toward him and hugged him hard.

"Thank you!" It was only a whisper but it had been enough for Ichigo to hear it. He smiled warmly back at her and said:

"No problem. This is a part of my soul so be careful with it. Learn how to use it and become stronger." She nodded and he looked at the others.

"That was something that you should learn. There are some things that shouldn't only be viewed as objects. It could be your dead!" They nodded, scared that they would go through hell if not listening to him now and Ichigo smiled.

"I won't give you the same treatment as them. I will judge you myself and decide if you are worth enough to wield me for a certain time. The rightful user is her right now, so don't do anything stupid." They nodded again when Neji finally asked everyone's question that they had wondered themselves:

"What do you mean with that this sword is a part of yourself?" He looked at them for a few minutes, looking like he needed to decide something important before he said:

"I am a sword, this black sword to be more specific. I produced a double of my own soul and body and gave it to this girl. I can let the double disappear when I want to but for now you could say that she is my wielder. The double can take a bit of my 'chakra' but as long as I don't wish to give it more or hold it in my hand she will only get a small part of my powers. If I were in my sword form than she would have access to all my powers but I don't think that you want to have your village or world wiped out in the next few years right?" They only thing they were able to do were blink and stare at the moment. They gave him a small nod when he seemed to wait for an answer and he nodded back.

"The training season is over for today. Let's meet tomorrow again at the same time. I hope you are all on time then." With that he went away, leaving a group of petrified and stunned children behind.

"He meant the last thing as a joke, right?" Lee asked, being able to move his mouth and head a bit again.

"I am not so sure of it!" Shino said given a thoughtful look into Ichigo direction. The others only stared at him before deciding to go home. They were tired and needed to rest. They would probably get their answers tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Like it?<p> 


End file.
